A Moment Like This
by Blue Basium
Summary: They dance, they act cute and Mark is there.... Fluff.


_Disclaimer: Honestly, I barely have enough money to pay for a tank of petrol, so please don't sue, because I own nothing in relation to this TV show. Except a boxset._

* * *

_A Moment Like This_

Some people would have thought that sharing a birthday with the fourteenth of February would have been a blessing. But not one person. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd hated the day for all it was worth. Not that she hated her birthday, she loved that part. It was the fact that the Hallmark cheesiness if it all seemed to take away from what Addison only ever wanted for her birthday. An ordinary birthday. And right at the very moment that dream of hers seemed as far away as the moon. If not further. The Chief Of Surgery of Seattle Grace Hospital, Richard Webber, whom now every senior member of staff now thought had truly flew far, far over the cuckoo's nest, had organised a Valentine's Day Ball. It would span over the course of the night so _every_ member of staff had no choice but to attend. He had stressed numerous times this point to four of his top surgical attending. Mark Sloan, Preston Burke, Derek Sheppard and Addison Sheppard were all to be in attendance and on their best behaviour tonight. They all knew he just wanted to look good in hopes of making his wife believe that he did love her deeply and would never stop loving her. Addison smiled to herself when she thought of how lucky she was. She had gotten one of the only things she ever wanted fro her birthday this year.

She fixed her hair which was flowing down to her shoulder and curled slightly at the end one last time and forced a smile to her face. One thought of her birthday present and she didn't need to force it. She strode confidently out of the attending locker room. The people she passed in the hall all stopped and stared in amazement. They had all come up with various reasons as to why her office was overflowing with gifts today. And now she shows up at the Ball looking like a model. It was so not fair.

Derek Sheppard was talking and joking with his oldest friend Mark Sloan and his newest friend Preston Burke. The three were laughing animatedly when two women arrived and kissed their respected boy friends on the cheek. Derek smiled when he saw Meredith hug Mark closely. Mark made her happier than he ever could have, because he loved her. Truly, with all of his heart. He had never loved Meredith. He had loved the fact that he could be in love with someone who wasn't Addie. But the truth was he couldn't. he never would be. She had stolen his heart long before he became absent and stupid, long before Mark, long before Meredith. And he was never going to get it back. He was broken out of his thoughts when her heard Addison's name mentioned. Well, not her name but her, nickname, you could say. Christina managed to tear her eyes away from Burke's to spot Izzie practically running towards them. Followed by George, Callie and Alex. Only Callie seemed remotely happy to be in attendance of the ball.

"Have you seen the She-Sheppard tonight? She looks freaking' hot, I mean I would think that if I wasn't a girl." Izzie Stevens announced as she joined the group, making sure to stay on the opposite side of the group to George and Callie who were both looking suspiciously giddy.

"Where is she?" Meredith asked curiously.

"And what's the deal with the millions of cards and presents for her today? What is the exact figure of your salary, ''cause if you're making enough to buy her all that stuff I might seriously consider becoming a brain surgeon." said Denny with a grin as he came up to wrap a arm around Izzie's shoulders and kiss her on the cheek.

Derek simply smirked to himself, she still avoided the issue like the plague. He shared a look with Mark and they were about to explain when they were cut off by a collective of oohs and ahhhs from the gathering of people in the cornered if nurses station on the fourth floor of Seattle Grace hospital.

He looked up and he saw her. Addison. His Addie. The woman he loved with all of his heart and could never imagine his life without. Izzie hadn't lied when she said she looked hot. She looked absolutely stunning. She stopped at the top of the stair leading down to the make shift ballroom. Her sparkling emerald green eyes searching the room for a familiar pair of piercing blue ones that would still send a shiver down her spine. He looked up at her.

Blue and green eyes locked. She smiled and her whole face lit up. Her whole being seemed to glow a little bit more.

Everyone in the room quickly scanned the room to see who could be making her smile so bright. Could they be the person behind all the gifts.

Derek excused himself from the group, never once taking his eyes away from hers.

He made his way through the crowd and waited for her to reach the end of the stairs. He held out his hand for her to take. She placed hers in his, they fitted perfectly.

He smiled warmly at her. And it wasn't his McDreamy smile. It was his smile. That secret smile he only used for her. The woman who had stole his heart long away and the woman who he couldn't live without.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she turned to face him. He let one hand rest on the small of her back his body heating slightly at the feel of her smooth creamy skin beneath his fingers. Her dress was backless. His other hand cupped her chin softly his thumb ran over her cheek gently making it briefly turn pink underneath his strong gaze. She ran her hands up along his arms until she wrapped them around his neck threading her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first but then releasing al of the emotions he felt for her right then and there. She kissed him back equally as passionately. They parted when they both needed air. He rested his forehead against hers as he got his breath back.

"I love you Addie, with all of my heart, and I am never leaving you ever again. I'm never going to le you leave me either. I love, always." he whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," she managed to whisper back, she could feel her eyes start to water.

"Now stop being so god damn McDreamy or you might make me cry on my birthday." she said hitting him playfully on the chest.

He smiled down at her and held her as close to him as he could. She buried her head in his chest and let the few tears escape her eyes. He kissed the top of her red hair and ran his hand up and down her back. Letting the tears fall. He had been the only person to ever back it past her defences. Through the barriers that held her heart. He knew that. And he knew that right now, she just needed him. And he needed her, he needed her back in his arms. Back where she belonged.

She pulled back from him and smiled.

"Wanna dance with the birthday girl?" she asked her green eyes sparkling. He grinned and nodded leading her towards the dance floor.

Nobody bothered pretending they hadn't been watching. It had touched each and every person's heart. If they could make it through all they had an still love each other that much. Then there was hope for the rest of them.

After the final dance Derek still held Addison close to his body. Loving how she would fit perfectly against him. Her hair brushed his chin slightly. It was like a sunset. So beautiful and breath taking. Just as she was.

They pulled back reluctantly and headed towards the entrance with the rest of their friends.

"I get it now!" George exclaimed. His face broke into a grin as he looked ay Addison who was leaning back against Derek's chest his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"It's your birthday." he stated.

Addie smiled at him. _it took them all long enough._ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it is," she smiled and then reached up with one hand pulling Derek's head closer down towards her and kissed him softly.

"And I got the best present ever. I got the man who stole my heart back."

They both looked at each other and knew that right then at that very moment. Just being there, holding each other. It was right where they were supposed to be. They would never be anywhere else. Just there, loving and being.

They were Addison and Derek. And they don't quit.


End file.
